Si la carta arena no hubiera aparecido
by AkaneSaotomeTendo
Summary: Que habria ocurrido si nila carta arena ni la carta oscuridad hubieran interrumpido el momento... Hanyaaaaa solo de pensarlo lol Fans de la pareja de Syaosaku pasen y lean


Hola de nuevo, este es el segundo fic que escribo en el mismo dia pero es que siento que tengo la inspiracion hoy conmigo. Estaba almorzando y me puse el capitulo de la carta arena y me puse a pensar que habria pasado si la carta arena no habira interrumpido y esto es lo que me salio jojojojo disfruten tanto como mi mente perversa lo hizo xD

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertencen, le pertenecen a las Clamp, solo hago por disfrute de la humanidad y propio y no por fines malevolos lol

En esta ocacion voy a escribir desde el punto de vista de los dos, por que siento que esta historia deberia ser narrada desde ambos puntos de vista.

Esa manana me habia levantado muy temprano, de hecho le habia pedido los despertadores a Touya y a mi padre para no llegar tarde. Le habia pedido el favor a Li-kun de que practicara la obra de teatro que teniamos que hacer para el festival del colegio y asombrosamente el habia aceptado. Asi que lo menos que podia hacer era llegar a tiempo. Despues de desayunar los ricos pancakes que habia preparado mi hermanito y de la conversacion extrana que estaba teniendo con el, me puse lo patines y me dirigi al colegio no queria llegar tarde.

Me hania levantado temprano como todas las mananas, hania entrenado y hecho los quehaceres de la casa, lo unico fuera de lo normal de ese dia era que tenia que ir mas temprano de lo normal al colegio por que le habia prometido a ella, mi rival en cuanto a las cartas y otras cosas se refiere que iba ir temprano para practicar nuestras lineas. Intente irme sin hacer ruido. Si Meiling se llegase a enterar que iba a practicar con su rival me habria matado, o nos habria matado a los dos. Llegue con paso ligero al colegio y vi que estaba desierto, como siempre ella iba a llegar tarde.

-Buenos dias!-dijo con esa voz risuena.

-Buenos dias- le conteste dirigiendole mi mirada

-Parece que llegue temprano, pero tu vinistes mas temprano aun- dijo sonriendo

Tuve que girar mi cabeza rompiendo el contacto visual, y me sonroje, me sonroje? Por que?.

Finalmente llegue a colegio y alli estaba Li-kun en los casilleros cambiandose de zapatos y me acerque a el.

-Buenos dias!- le dije

-Buenos dias- me contesto sin muchos animos.

-Parece que llegue temprano, pero tu vinistes mas temprano aun- dije para romper el hielo pero el giro su cabeza.

-Oye hace un buen dia hoy, quieres ir a practicar fuera?- pregunte

-Esta bien- Me contesto aun sin dirigirme la mirada.

Nos dirigimos hacia la parte trasera del patio del colegio, era mi turno primero de acturar, con el libro doblado en mi mano se acerque a una rama que hacia el papel de "rueca".

-Oh! Que sera esto?- dije sonrojado y avergonzado, mira que actuaba mal.

Ella me daba indicaciones detras mia sobre lo que tenia que hacer, entonces me acerque a la hoja y la toque y me tire sobre mi espalda.

-Increible- ya memorizastes todas las lineas!-dijo ella animada.

-Por que la princesa no tiene muchas lineas-dije.

Li-kun era asombroso, ya tenia todas las lineas memorizadas y estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo. Ahora era mi turno. Pase las ojas de mi libro hasta la parte donde las adas salian. Y de rodillas cerca de el, cerre mi libro y decidida commence a recitar mis lineas.

-Oh, pero que princesa mas hermosa- empece,- si tan solo pudiera despertarla con un beso- levante mi libro doblado como su fuera mi espada.-Lo juro por esta espada, amaria a esta princesa del bosque por el resto de mi vida- Y acercandome a la princesa, digo a Li-kun- Y ahora la besare!

Mi rival habia empezado a recitar sus lineas, lo estaba haciendo bien, ella tambien habia memorizado su parte, he de reconocer que me puso nervioso cuando se arodillo cerca de mi, pero aun mas cuando dijo-"Y ahora la besare"- Mi rival, no Ella, no Kinomoto, no Sakura, bueno son mis pensamientos puedo llamarla como quiera, el caso es que habia cerrado sus ojos y se estaba acercando a mi, cuando cerro sus ojos cerre los mios por inercia. Poco a poco se iba acercando mas y podia sentir nuestros alientos chocando, aprete mi libro a mi pecho, mi corazon iba a mil y sentia mucho calor en mis mejillas, entonces abri un ojo y vi que su rostro seguia acercandose a mi y ya escabamos a escasos centimetros, pero enserio que estaba pasando, enserio iba a besarme ella? mi rival. Entonces termine por cerrar mis ojos una vez mas y me quede ahi, quieto inmovil, esperando, esperando a que?, pero no tuve que esperar mas, por que de pronto los senti, algo habia rozado mis labios, abri mis ojos por un momento para encontrarme con los ojos de ella que me miraban con panico?

Despues de decir mis lineas cerre mis ojos y baje mi cabeza y me dispuse ha terminar la escena, en esta escena el principe tenia que besar a la princesa, bueno pues en la practica eso era lo que tenia que hacer, poco a poco fui bajando mi rostro, extaciada por la magia del momento, tenia pensado parar en algun momento, pero no sabia que nuestros rostros se habian acercado tanto hasta que senti los labios de Li-kun sobre los mios, bueno mas bien los mios sobre los de el, por que el era el que estaba acostado y yo era la que se habia acercado demasiado. Asustada abri mis ojos y entonces pude analizar la sitacion mejor, mi cuerpo estaba totalemte encima suyo, y mis labios rozaban los suyos, tiernamente, mi corazon empezo a latir de a un ritmo que nunca habia latido antes, y sentia mucho calor en mis mejillas, estaba estatica casi no podia moverme. Li-kun abrio sus ojos y me miro como? Aturdido, asustado? No podia descifrarlo.

Poco despues de abrir mis ojos, ella se retiro con cuidado y por supuesto grito su Famoso -Hoeeeeeeeeeee

-Lo lo siento mucho Li-kuun estaba tan metida en la escena, te juro que iba a parar antes de..-dijo mirando al suelo completamente roja.

-No, pasa nada, no era tu intencion- dije mirando hacia otro lado, tenia que reconocer que estaba muy linda cuando estaba asi.

-Gracias por no enfadarte conmigo- dijo sonriendo

-Anda vamos a clase, ya es hora de que empiecen- dije mientras su sonrisa me hacia sonrojar de nuevo.

Los dias pasaron y por fin llego el dia de la obra, debido a los sucesos ocurridos, o mejor dicho el suceso ocurrido ese dia, Li-kun y yo no habiamos vuelto a quedar para ensayar la obra. Solo habiamos ensayado en clase, y desde luego no habiamos sacado el tema del beso a relucir desde entonces. Pero personalmente era algo muy dificil que quitarme de la cabeza, bueno a mi me gusta Yukito-san desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no puedo olvidar lo que me hizo sentir ese beso. Y no solo por que fue mi primer beso si no por todas las emociones de las que estuvo cargado. Sus sabios eran muy suave, su aliento era agradable, senti mariposas en mi estomago, no no es eso podria llegar a decir que hasta llegue a sentir un Hanyaaa en ese beso. Y desde entonces no habia hecho mas que evadir a Li-kun, que probablemente era lo mejor, pero no era algo que podria hacer para siempre y ademas, hoy tendria otra escena del beso con el, y hoy era la puesta en escena, y mis labios aun ardian al pensar en el roce producido con los suyos, y mi corazon se desbordaba como loco con solo de pensarlo.

Desde lo ocurrido aquella manana, ella me ha estado ignorando, si cree que no puedo darme cuenta esta flipando, si claro actuar como si nada habria pasado, eso era muy facil de decir, pero cada vez que cerraba mis ojos podia recrear la escena ahi en el cesped del patio de la escuela, cuando mi primer beso fue robado accidentalmente por mi rival, y lo peor de todo es que no me disgusto para nada. Aun podia sentir el peso ligero de su cuerpo, el arona procedente de su piel, de su campu, a que olia a flores de cerezo, claro como su nombre, aun podia recorder el suave tacto de los labios de ella sobre los suyos y el dulce sabor que procecian de ellos. El sabor que mas me gustaba en el mundo era el chocolate, bueno pues creo que me habia hecho adicto a otro sabor mas y eso no era bueno, ella era mi rival, estabamos luchando por las cartas, por ser el amo de las cartas, y ademas ella estaba enamorada de el, de ese del que el tambien sentia una atraccion. Rayos que me estaba ocurriendo.

Ya me habia cambiado de ropa y el traje de principe que Tomoyo habia confeccionado era incredible, pero no tan incrible como el de princesa que llevaba Li-kun, se veia tan adorable con ese vestido puesto, claro que el estaba enfadado diciendo que no se lo pondria y que no actuaria, Tomoyo le convencio diciendo que Yukito-san estaba en el publico y que seguro que habia venido para ver "La Bella Durmiente" y que si el no actuaba la obra se cancelaria y el se sentiria muy trsite, claro a Li-kun tambien le gustaba Yukito-san.

La obra empezo y intente poner todo mi empezo para impresionarle ya que habia venido a ver la obra. Quizas habia puesto demasiado impetu, que cuando me acerque a la rueca me pinche el dedo de verdad con la aguja y pude sentir un dolor punzante y sangre saliendo. Me senti mareado.

Espero que Li-kun se encuente bien, parece que se ha pinchado de verdad con la rueca. Estaba nerviosa, para que ocultarlo, estaba nerviosa por que era mi turno, por que Yukito-san estaba en el publico y por que ademas tendria que recrear mi escena del beso con Li-kun una vez mas. Mi puesta en escena no salio tan mal, pero rapido llego el momento en que me acerque a la cama, ahi estaba Li-kun tumbado con la cara totalmente roja, estaria pensando en lo que paso la ultima vez?.

Ella ya habia terminado todas sus escenas y habia llegado de la escena del beso, kino, Sakura se acerco a la cama donde yo estaba y empezo a recitar sus lineas. Como se estaria sintiendo ella en estos momentos?. Ella termino sus lineas y una vez mas cerro sus ojos y empezo a bazar su rostro hacia mi, mi corazon emezo a bombardear a 1000 de nuevo. Que iba a pasar esta vez? Se pararia como habia dicho que iba ha hacer en los ensayos? O de lo contrario seguiria y se volverian a besar una vez mas?. No podia mentir, se moria de ganas por probar esos labios de nuevo, sin entender la razon, sin ninguna logica pero era asi como se sentia.

Termine mis lines y me arme de valor para proseguir con la escena del beso, cerre mis ojos y continue bajando mi rostro. Mi corazon iba a 1000 y podia sentir el calor en mis mejillas. No se como iba a salir de esta, segun el libro tenia que besarle, pero Yukito-san estaba ahi, pero por otro lado me moria por probar esos labio una vez mas, queria experimentar y descubir cual era la razon por la que el primer beso con Li-kun me hizo sentir asi y estaba segura que besarlo me daria la respuesta.

Juro por la vida, que lo que fueron segundos para mi fueron siglos, abri mis ojos y el rostro de Sakura estaba muy carca mio pero se habia parado, de repente abrio sus ojos y vi la duda en ellos. No sabia que hacer, estaba confundida y asustada.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer- le sonriendo para infundarle valor- Sakura no dijo nada solo me sonrio y volvio a cerrar los ojos y acorto nuestras distancias.

Abri mis ojos y me pare estatica, no sabia que hacer, ahi me encontre con la mirada que Li-kun que para mi sorpresa me sonrio y me animo para que hiciera lo que considerara correcto, asi que con mucha mas confianza cerre mis ojos y termine la distancia ente nosotros.

Esta vez el beso no me sorpredio tanto y lo recibi con mucha mas ganas, Sakura me rodeaba con sus brazos y sus labios apretaban con fuerza los mios, fuerte pero suave, fue mucho mas profundo que la primera vez, no puedo expresar con palabras el torvellino de sentimientos que estaba teniendo, me olvide de la obra, del publico, de el, del mundo, para mi solo existian en ese momento ella y yo.

Cuando uni mis labios a los de Li-kun esta vez fue mucho mas profundo que la primera vez, mi corazon exploto en ese momento, mis mejillas estaban encendidas y me habia olvidado de donde estaba, rodee a Li-kun con mis brazos y senti los suyos sobre mi cintura, tonto se supone que la princesa estaba dormida, pero a quien le impotaba la princeca, el pricipe, o la obra en esos momentos. Mi cerebo, mi corazon, mi cuerpo estaba todo ido, en mi mundo estaba ahi sola con Li-kun cuando de repende escuche unos gritos que me sacaron de mi brubuja.

-MONSTRUO QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!-gritaba mi hermano desesperado saltando sobre la gente hasta llegar al scenario, donde estabamos yo y Lu-kun

-OYE SUELTALO!-GRITABA Meiling-chan tirando de de mi capa totalmente furiosa.

El hermano de Sakura estaba gritando y saltando por esncima de la gente hasta que finalmente llego a la cama donde estabamos y empezo a tirar de mi peluca, definitivamente estaba muy enfadado por que su monstruo habia besado al mocoso de "de esa manera" y encima delante de toda esa gente.

No pudimos continuar la obra debido a mi hermano y a Meilin -chan, Tomoyo reia divertida por que segun ella habia adquirido muy buen material para su coleccion.

Bueno pues nada ahi volo mi imaginacion, no creeis que si la carta arena y oscuridad no hubieses interrumpido y estos dos se hubieran besado, algo por pequeno que fuera habira empezado a nacer entre ellos mucho antes? Yo estoy segurisima ^^ nos leemos pronto

El dia fue de besos hoy lol


End file.
